


Will of Steel

by hatakeisms



Series: Will of Fire (all AU's) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Haruno Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Haruno Clan - Freeform, Haruno Sakura-centric, M/M, NaruSasu Bromance, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, SAKURA IS THE PROTAGONIST HERE, Strong Haruno Sakura, don't hurt kakashi's brats, itachi goes along with team 7's shenanigans, kakashi feels old, lot's and lot's of trauma, narusaku bromance, naruto is more unpredictable if possible, obviously, power of fangirls unite fr, sakura is an uchiha magnet, shisui is going nuts, team 7 bromance, troublemaker haruno sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakeisms/pseuds/hatakeisms
Summary: Maybe in another universe, where the sun and the moon aligned with their son's and daughter's down the earth, everything would have turned out drastically different from how things were at the current present. True peace was much more diffucult to achieve, there were no Gods or Goddesses to gather power fro.... to pray for wishful achievements and unrecruited requests.Haruno Sakura was smart --- too smart for people to not notice, for her family to not tense around her. She was too observant, too quiet, too much kept on herself. But she had a fragile heart, as fragile as a seashell, precious to hold and look at.It was a pity the world almost took that from her.Almost.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Konoha 12, Haruno Sakura & Original Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Shisui & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Will of Fire (all AU's) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177925
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Will of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry for deleting my previous work (which is under the same title btw). I finally borrowed a laptop and now I'm able to learn the site much quicker and efficiently!
> 
> Anyways, this story will be obviously different, and OC's are going to be involved to develop the storyline. I have many things planned out for Ms. Haruno over here... Anyways, please enjoy! <3 (btw, I'm still new to this community, tysm for the warm welcome <3).

It was a peaceful early morning at the west side of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. No one's been fully awake yet at five in the morning, with the exception of the protectors of the little town who patrolled the area day and night. The sun was rising slowly behind the mountain's side, it's sunrises peeking from the top and descending downwards the ground to wash it with it's warm orange shine. The buildings casted shadows upon the inhabited streets, and just as the windows of the houses started opening; for the people to greet the first light of the day, a flock of birds started chirping their melodious song as they flapped their wings.

Various of scents greeted the little rosette's nose when she passed by her favourite bakery, _Shiranui's_. She could eagerly recognise the smell of fresh bread and the sweet aroma of their famous biscuits, which almost made her mouth water. Still, she didn't cease her walking nor her speed, continuing forwards with determined little steps, the fake tail of her fox backbag that was strapped securely on her back, swishing back and forth with the rhythm of her footfalls.

The sight of a abandoned playground greeted her sigh soon afterwards, which was exactly when she started slowing down. The grip on her strap tightened, her lips pursing when they started to tremble as the memories of before hitting her all at once.

* * *

"I want to be a Shinobi." Sakura announced at her mother, Mebuki, and her father, Kizashi, during their daily made dinner. The little girl always liked her Mama's cooking, and today's dish was no exception.

Dreary silence filled the room and confused, the little rosette looked up from her food, bright green eyes blinking. The expression on her Mama's face was something Sakura never encountered before in her life, and she didn't like it, not one a bit. Her Papa on the other hand, he was staring across at the wall and naively, she glanced at it too, not knowing what was so interesting about the empty and vacant wall.

Realisation slowly sank in, and the little girl put down her chopsticks, apprehension dawning in and making her start fidgeting on the spot. She almost shrunk back from the blank stares, but she could easily discern the blatant concern behind their eyes.

And out of nowhere, her mother bursted into tears, sobbing as she burrowed her head into her hands, her whole body shaking, trembling, and tremoring so much that had Sakura's eyes widen in shock as she immediately stood up and kneeled right in front of her hysterical mother.

"M-Mama?" Her voice came out weak, almost horrified. Did she do this? Did she made her mother cry? She knows only terrible kids do that... Is she a terrible daughter?

A hand landed on top of her head, making her glance up at her father hesitantly, not wanting to look away from her mother at this state.

"I think you should go," He said gently, yet his tone was tense, his eye pained and his touch a little rougher than she was used to.

She misinterpreted his words howsoever as her sight blurred, a lump forming on her neck. "B-But---"

"Sakura." He chided sternly, making her swallow down the upcoming sob. Shakily, she nodded and did as she was told.

Once she was on her room, tacked in bed and straining her ears to hear her parents footsteps entering their bedroom after many, many hours, she stood up from her bed as silently as possible. She packed her pyjama's and jacket in her favourite adorable kitsune backbag, and zipped it close. Glancing around the room, her gaze lingered on her stuffy animal, Buta-san, a cute pig that was gifted to her by her parents.

She took it with her.

* * *

The Sakura staring at the lonely swings wiped her eyes again with her sleeve. She didn't want to make her mother so sad, she thought she would make them proud instead.

Little Sakura thought of her one and only friend, Ino-chan. Ino-chan is a cute girl with light blonde hair in a stylish bob, and pupiless eyes that seemed to have all the shades of cyan. She was the most beautiful girl in the playground, and she was very confident, bold, and she was about to join the Academy to become a skillful Kunoichi in the future. The rosette, in awe and inspired by her best friend, said she wanted to be there for her so they can become Ninja together. The two of them even celebrated after that declaration, hanging out and treating each other a pack of dango sweetness.

Now... she isn't so sure anymore. She doesn't want to upset her parents even more.

So she sat down in one of the swings, her feet dangling from the ground as she gripped the chains, too tired to sway herself back and forth. Her once bright eyes looked dull in comparison to before, and her short pink hair were pulled back tight with a precious red ribbon. She admits, she was never up that early in the morning, but she gathered that she quite liked the cooling air, and watching the sky change colours as the time passed. It gave her a sense of peace and she forgot where she was for a second; she forgot where she was supposed to be.

"Excuse me..."

The sudden voice interrupting her doze-off made her blink. She gulped in slight nervousness and glanced at the side, checking over curiously the newcomer. He was a couple of years older than her, with the backest hair she had ever seen and eyes just as dark. He had something... elegant (was that the word?) about him, but Sakura didn't really focus on that. Instead, she focused on the metal plate sitting comfortably on his forehead, the insignia of Konoha engraved to it.

A forehead protector.

The boy in front of her was a Ninja, and she blushed heavily in mortification when that settled in. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even bring herself look at him in the eyes, and instead looked down at the ground once she got over her little shock.

"Aren't you a little young to be away from your home?" He settled besides her in the swing, his tone slightly hesitant yet gentle, wanting to bring comfort instead of making her even more tense.

She didn't answer, just nodded subtly in agreement. Her throat felt dry from all the crying she did this day, and she really wasn't in the mood to talk at all.

"Then why are you alone in a playground?" He asked, tilting his head. Sakura found it a little funny because she does the exact same thing sometimes.

Still, the question made her bring up her walls, and her puffy eyes glared suspiciously at him. "None of your business..." She managed to rasp out, gulping in a failing attempt to sooth down the ache on her throat. "Leave me alone, please."

The boy seemed to freeze. At her rudeness or at her rejection to talk, was unknown to her. Maybe it was because of both, but really... she just wants to be away from everyone at this point. Her father told her to go, and so she left. She believes it's only fair since she made her mother cry out so much, she hates herself for it.

"Well, you see, I can't exactly do that," A jolt of annoyance sparked through her as she shot him a dark look. "You really shouldn't be here."

"It's public property, is it not?" She asked softly, kicking her legs as she swayed a bit back and forth.

He blinked a little in surprise, a smile tilting up his lips. "Quite a vocabulary you have there, kid," He chuckled. "But you really have to go home."

"I can't." She stopped her slight swinging, her sight blurring yet again.

"... May I ask, why not?--- No, let me rephrase that, _why not?"_

She felt herself closing her mouth once she went to say _'You may not,'_ since she doesn't want to talk about it. However, with his sudden demand, a little embarrassment sipped into her yet again. She couldn't say _no_ to a Shinobi, could she? That was unheard-of and probably very, _very_ stupid.

She relented, keeping her head low to hide her blushing cheeks. "I made Mama cry by saying something, and Papa said that I should go so... so I did!" She sniffled, turning away from him. "Now that you know, l-leave me alone!" She exclaimed, squeezing her eyes tightly as her body started trembling.

The boy's eyes softened, yet a barely there small smile represented on his face. "I don't think this is what he meant..."

Her fists clenched. "Kura," She blurted out. Her mother said to not talk or give her real name to strangers, after all. She wasn't doing a good job at the former, though.

"...Kura," He grinned.

She narrowed her eyes when she turned to face him. Was he--- he was laughing at her! She pursed her lips, thinking he was a total _poophead_ for that reason alone.

"I don't think this is what he meant, Kura-chan."

She frowned. "Kura- _san._ You're not my friend, so don't call me that."

"Eeh? But you're younger than me! That's not fair, Kura- _chan_." He whined and the rosette huffed, her irritation spiking up and her usual shyness was decreasing the longer she spent time around him.

"I said don't call me that, please respect my boundaries, Shinobi-san."

The boy was looking at her strangely right now, and Sakura was too tired and too out of it to be nice and polite like she was taught to. Pushing herself off the swing, she gripped the straps of her back tightly against her grip, turning her head to look at the annoyance. "Thanks for the talk, and for your concern. I'll be taking my leave now. Have a nice day, Shinobi-san." She nodded at him, hiding her inner ire.

"Shisui..." A voice called lightly from behind her, making her stop right at her tracks.

"Hm?" She hummed in question, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"My name's Shisui, Kura- _san_. I hope you have a nice day too."

She scanned his face, which seemed to soften the longer he looked at her. She hesitated a bit, uncertain of the current situation, and decided to give him a nod in acknowledgement. "Sayonara, Shisui-san."


End file.
